


Why Do I Like You Again?

by Haliora



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, Some Humor, social media shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haliora/pseuds/Haliora
Summary: Sometimes, Corvin does things that makes Nora exasperated. But at least they love each other, right?





	Why Do I Like You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> My brother was the inspiration for the things Corvin did in this fic. I’m not proud of this piece at all, but the premise is too good not to write. Is this crack fanfic? Because it feels like it.

This was Nora’s fifth time watching the Snapchat that Corvin had sent her and she still was at a loss for words. The little video looped again, and she spent yet another five seconds staring at the shiny toaster and the scoop plate with a crow design on the Beltrans’ kitchen counter. She listened to the faint ticking noise and then the loud ding as the toaster spat out a piece of bread onto the plate.

This time, she noticed how the one of the corners of the toast hit the raised rim of the plate and then cartwheeled clumsily out of the plate completely. The camera quickly panned down to the floor, catching the trajectory of the toast as it landed squarely onto another identical crow design plate. Corvin’s hand entered the frame – Nora recognized it as his because of the blue scarf that dipped a little into view – and he grabbed the toast off the plate before angling the camera at his cheeky face as he winked and took a huge bite out of the toast.

And not a bite at the corner like a normal person. No, he took a chunk out of the side and sent crumbs everywhere.

She stared at the video some more before she tapped at the screen to clear away the video and then shoot him a quick reply: This is dumb. What was she supposed to even say? It was so random.

A few minutes later, he replied: Hehe! I got my first reply from you! It took about 20 minutes to set it up.

Nora facepalmed at her boyfriend’s antics and tried to suppress the smile threatening to take her face before pocketing the phone and heading downstairs to help with dinner duty.

That night, she received several text notifications from Corvin. The first text was a single line: A story in many parts. Below that message was a picture of a tray of cookies decorated to look like their friends and other members of the Paranormal Mysteries club. The next several pictures were those same cookies with huge bites taken out of the arms and legs. She noticed that not even Cookie Nora was spared from this fate.

The last attachment was a video where he staged little scenes of the ‘surviving’ cookie-versions of the club members mourning the ones that were ‘dead’. It was obvious Corvin found all of this very funny because underneath all the remarkably, uncanny voice acting – he was suppressing giggling fits based on how his shoulders were shaking.

There was only one appropriate response here.

She responded back: I’m going to throw you into a wall tomorrow.

Okay, he didn’t deserve to be thrown into a wall. Corvin just…needed to be…lightly smacked for being so silly…and morbid. Who would make cookies in the shape of friends and eat them?!

Seconds later, Nora had a reply from him: Ehhh?? But why?? ;A;

Well, he was just going to have to wait in suspense now, won’t he.

The next morning at school, Nora found out really fast that Corvin had sent the same messages to the other club members. Her first tip-off was when she caught sight of Spencer’s back just a few minutes before first period began. He was holding Corvin in a headlock. That was kind of impressive for Spencer considering his beanpole status. As she was about to make good on her own threat, he managed to squirm out of Spencer’s grasp and sped down the hall.

The rest of the day was chaotic. She would catch glimpses of the other club members cornering Corvin and thwacking him between classes, but he always got away before she could approach. Of course, there were also plenty of people, such as Danny and William, that were much too nice and polite to join in this weird, intense tag-combined-Whack-A-Mole. Some, such as Marc, were above such tomfoolery, ignored everyone and continued to sip at his fancy tea made of fancy water.

Ally was not above this game though, because she casted a reverse-movement hex on Corvin that lasted for thirty seconds. Apparently, left became right and forward became backward. In that span of time, he punched himself on accident. Nora was greatly disappointed that she was not around for this, but Ally promised her that the whole thing was very funny.

Once the last bell rang, the chase had died down significantly. No sign of Corvin though.

She rounded the corner just in time to see Ewan shoved her boyfriend into a locker and slam it shut. Ewan turned the other way, not noticing her at all, and stalked away. Nora approached the locker and noted that it wasn’t locked before opening the door.

“Nora!” he said excitedly. His arms twitched, and she stepped aside just in time as he fell out of the locker ungracefully. “Oofff!”

She rolled her eyes and offered him her hand. “What were you even thinking when you sent that message?” 

When he took her hand, she was expecting him to let go once he was back on his feet. That was not what happened. Corvin tugged her and she collided into his chest, becoming hyper-aware that his other arm was wrapped around her waist. He always did this when he wanted a kiss. 

“Well,” he began, pressing his forehead to hers, and Nora cursed her traitorous heart for pounding a little at the close-up view of his green eyes. “Everyone’s just been so tense lately from all the final exams. I thought I would cheer everyone up a little!”

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get a hold of herself, because dang it, that was super heartwarming. “And you didn’t think that…maybe not everyone would find mutilated cookie-versions of themselves funny?”

“I thought they would laugh a little at the very least!”

Okay, okay…the skit was kind of amusing. Not that she would admit that. But it was also super strange. And it was definitely stranger than giggle-inducing.

Corvin saw the skepticism on her face and laughed. “Ehehehe…I wasn’t expecting everyone to hit me, but at least they’re not tense anymore?”

“Yeah…” she said dryly and tried to extricate herself from his embrace. “But maybe you should rethink some of these ideas if you don’t want to get hit?”

“Nooooorrraaa!” Corvin angled her face toward his again. “It’s been four days since you kissed me. It’s awfully mean of you –”

She quickly pecked his lips before darting away, laughing loudly. It was done on the spur of the moment, but it was gratifying to take Corvin by surprise for once, judging by his widened eyes. 

“Wah – that’s cheating!” He reached for her again, but she ducked under his arms. Embarrassingly, she almost ran into the lockers on the other side. Good grief, his klutziness better not be contagious.

“I don’t know about this…should I really kiss you after you do something dumb?” She smirked. “That would be a terrible influence on you.”

Without another word, Nora ran down the hall, laughing as he chased after her.


End file.
